


Adrenaline is One Hell of a Drug

by UnderwhelmingAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where giving blowjobs is fun, Anal Sex, Captain America suit kink, Consent is Sexy, Face-Fucking, Gloves, Iron Man Suit Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Mild Claustrophobia, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Smut, Suit Sex, Surprise Kissing, Tony Stark is insecure, blowjob, don't kiss people without consent, please remember that this is fanfiction and you shouldn't actually do that, psychological analysis of Tony Stark, that's also a bad idea please don't do that, vaseline as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwhelmingAlchemist/pseuds/UnderwhelmingAlchemist
Summary: High off adrenaline and relief of surviving the battle, Steve and Tony make a series of decisions that eventually leads to a relationship, then post-battle suit sex in an alleyway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 72





	Adrenaline is One Hell of a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't recovered from the emotional high of watching the 2012 Avengers for the first time. I just want them all to be happy, alive, and a team. Is that to much to ask? Anyways, that's just too much information to lead into the fact that I wrote a 2012-era Avengers smut fic. Enjoy.

Tony wasn’t a huge fan of battles. There was the obvious downside of people being put in danger and the property destruction that people would inevitably try to sue him over, of course. But there was also a unique combination of fear and panic and desperation. At least for Tony.

Steve always seemed so bold and collected during a fight. So sure of himself, so full of confidence, ready to take on anyone and anything the world or other forces could throw at him. It was one of those things that Tony both admired about the man and could never understand.

Tony threw everything he had including himself at the matter, making decisions quickly and based entirely on whatever would help the most people sometimes at the cost of his own safety. While Steve shared his willingness to be stupidly self-sacrificing and his talent for accurate snap judgements, he seemed to carefully evaluate the costs and benefits of each move in an instant and had a talent for giving orders that utilized each team member’s unique talents while keeping them all safe. As much as Tony hated following orders and frequently disregarded them when he saw a solution he thought would be better, he had to admit the man had a knack for that sort of thing.

There were a lot of things he admired about Steve that also drove him up a wall. He was also self-aware enough to realize that a lot of the things that annoyed him came down to his own insecurities. His endless, selfless courage reminded him that at the end of the day, he always had and always would consider himself selfish, at least in his own eyes. His straight-edge morals reminded Tony of all the horrible things he’d done in the past for his own sake. The way he carried himself with such confidence just reminded Tony that most of his bravado was a complete bluff. Sure, his therapist routinely pointed out that he would throw everything away for someone he cared about at the drop of a hat, or that the things he’d done in the past didn’t define the person he was in the present, or that the airs he put on were a perfectly normal coping mechanism considering the life he’d grown up with, but that didn’t change the fact that his perception of himself had been shaken all those years ago and never quite recovered.

There were also things that he hated that had nothing to do with how he viewed himself. Things like that perfect, genuine grin that was so rare, or the way his baby blue eyes would shine when he laughed, or the expression of quiet concentration that he wore when he was sitting with his sketchbook. Things that he hated purely because he despised the way they got under his skin, flooding him with a strange mixture of affection and irritation at that affection.

It was one of their movie nights when Tony came to a painful realization. Steve had been laughing at something on the screen, and he’d turned his head and caught Tony’s eyes. He’d grinned at him before looking back up at the screen, and Tony’s heart had stopped for a moment as that mix of emotions came back. It was in that moment something clicked. He liked Steve. Liked him in the sort of way he’d liked his first proper crush in high school. And that was a lot to process, so he just chose not to.

Or at least, he tried not to. It became harder and harder to ignore the feelings now that he knew what they were. Every time Steve would smile or laugh or frown in concentration the emotions would surge again and he found himself struggling to ignore them. He wasn’t ready to feel about somebody the way he felt about Steve. Love, or at least whatever romantic feeling came before love, was something he didn’t have much experience with. And truth be told, it scared him.

As time went by, he spent more and more time with Steve. The more often they interacted and the better he got to know him, the stronger the feelings got. Steve wasn’t perfect. He was a little awkward when it came to anything out of battle. He was overly critical of his mistakes and blamed himself for everything that went wrong on his watch. He had a tendency to disappear into the gym and not leave until he’d completely worn himself out, blocking out anything and everything else. Which wouldn’t be much of a problem if it weren’t perfectly clear that he was doing it solely to avoid facing his problems. It became clear as time went on that he had his own fair share of trauma, which was something Tony could relate to. He could also understand trying to lose oneself in something that would distract from the pain.

Maybe that explained why he was so focused in battle. He had so many internal demons that he didn’t know how to fight, it had to be nice to be able to forget them for a while and focus on destroying some external ones.

It was one such battle when Tony went down.

They were fighting the supervillain of the week, some middle-aged man with a vendetta and a fondness for explosives and robotics. Tony found himself wondering if that was a direction he could’ve ended up going down if a few things in his life went a little differently. The man was competent enough at his villainous hobby of choice, and the battle wasn’t an easy one.

Tony was surrounded by a small group of robots in the air, because of course they could fly. He was blasting one after another, taking them down before they could get close to him. At least, that was the goal. He didn’t quite succeed.

About two minutes into the game of mid-air whack-a-mole, he was yanked back as one of the humanoid bots hooked its arms around his shoulders and neck. There was a beeping in his earpiece, then JARVIS was warning him about a heat signature, then there was a deafening noise being distorted by the earpiece. Next thing he knew he was being propelled through the air, crashing through the window of a building and hitting the ground _hard_ as the rubble and pieces of the ceiling came down around him, pinning his now badly damaged suit to the ground. He couldn’t see anything but the chunk of ceiling that had come down on top of his helmet. The readout in his helmet was sputtering. The bomb must have been specifically designed to take down his suit. Maybe it was a particularly powerful electro-magnetic charge? He found himself wondering about the specifics of the bomb as he lay there, trapped.

After a moment of just getting his bearings, he tried to move the suit, only to find the gold and titanium to be pure dead weight. He could barely move around and resigned himself to just lying there in the rubble, waiting for someone to clear him. At least the suit protected him from most of the damage that could’ve been incurred from the fall.

It would’ve been interesting to graph whatever was happening inside his head as he lay there. Because as the adrenaline that had been keeping him going during the battle faded, the panic of being trapped in his own suit began to grow. He knew that someone would find him before long. He couldn’t stay trapped forever. But over the course of the half hour he was trapped there, the panic of his something primal in his mind was becoming more and more overwhelming. He was trapped. Stuck. The suit felt like it was closing in on him. The thing built to keep him safe, the thing that he trusted with his life, was now a prison. His breath was coming in heavy pants, and he had to fight to control it so he wasn’t hyperventilating. He had to get out of there, he had to-

Light.

The big piece of ceiling on top of him began to budge, then was thrown off of him entirely. Chunk after chunk of debris was moved, and then he found himself lying in the open, staring up through a glitching readout at Steve Rogers, helmet off, hair clinging to his forehead with sweat. He leaned down, pressing the emergency release button at the base of Tony’s helmet. The suit popped open, and Tony was out of it in a second.

Steve was asking him something, but he couldn’t hear it. He was busy running out into the empty street and doubling over, trying not to retch as he panted.

Eventually he managed to gather himself, straightening up to see Steve standing a few feet away from him, wearing a concerned expression.

“Stark… Are you okay?”

The feeling seeing that concern gave him combined with the usual affection and annoyance, then was supplemented by a surge of relief. He was alive. He was okay. The bomb didn’t seriously hurt him, and the team had handled the situation. Everyone was presumably safe, and the relief washing through him brought a tired smile to his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

Steve took a few steps towards Tony. “Okay good. You don’t have any broken bones, fractures, badly bruised-”

Tony wasn’t sure what spurred him on to wrap his arms around Steve. Maybe it was the overwhelming relief, or the mix of affection and annoyance that he finally decided to act on. But whatever it was, it caught Steve off guard. It may have been a small gesture, but Tony didn’t _hug_ people. He just wasn’t that type of person.

After a few seconds, Steve hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tony. His embrace was warm but gentle, and it took a lot out of him not to just melt against him. He smelled like ash and sweat and leather, but it was strangely comforting.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just shut up and let me hug you.”

Tony wasn’t sure how long he held him for. It could’ve been seconds or it could have been minutes. But eventually he had to pull away. “You go back to the others. I’m going to call a new suit and get the broken one back to the tower. I don’t trust anyone else to handle it.”

Steve nodded, picking up his shield from where he’d propped it up against the edge of the rubble. “I’ll see you at the debriefing.”

Something shifted in their relationship after that. The resentment started to fade as the affection grew, blossoming into something akin to love. He and Steve grew closer too. Steve opened up to him a little more, confiding in him about how much he hated the cold and he found it harder to function in it. Tony returned the gesture, explaining how he didn’t do well with enclosed spaces after the cave in Afghanistan.

They grew closer, with Steve starting to come down to the workshop to check on Tony. DUM-E and U became fond of him fairly quickly, and Steve ended up bringing his sketchbook down to the workshop to draw them. They absolutely loved the drawings he made them and Tony hung them up by their charging stations.

After that, Steve would regularly come down to the workshop and sit on the couch with his sketchbook, drawing things Tony never asked to see and Steve never offered to show him. But given how often he glanced up at him while he was working, he had an idea.

During team activities like pizza nights or movie binges, Steve ended up with a regular spot right beside Tony. They’d steal food from each other and once Steve fell asleep on Tony’s shoulder during a movie. The entire time that love he felt for him grew into something more intense. It ended up getting to a point where he’d smile and Tony’s chest would ache painfully.

The next few battles were easy enough. Steve and Tony’s teamwork had drastically improved, and they spent the battles side by side when they could. After the battles they’d go to debriefs exhausted but still making dry jokes about the situation, planning on what food they’d get afterwards.

The battle after those few was a lot harder. Tony didn’t go down, but it was still a difficult battle. This time it was either an alien or a mutant or an interdimensional being. It was unclear, but they had some kind of self-multiplication powers that were a royal pain to deal with. Tony spent most of the battle constantly on his toes, reacting to every little thing that was thrown at him. The team got separated going after different versions of them, and they only knew that they managed to knock the real one out when all the other versions suddenly vanished. Tony was in the middle of a fight, and when all the duplicates suddenly disappeared he was left in midair, throwing a punch that didn’t connect, adrenaline still coursing through him.

“Did we get him?” someone asked over the comms.

“Yes, we did,” Steve confirmed in his ear. “He’s restrained right now and SHIELD is taking him away.”

With adrenaline still pumping through his veins, Tony flew through the streets until he found Steve. He landed on the ground in front of him, the front of his helmet opening. He gave Steve a little grin. When Steve returned it, Tony did something ridiculously impulsive. He took off his helmet entirely, grabbed the collar of Steve’s uniform, and pulled him into a kiss.

Steve made a surprised noise when Tony pulled him in, but after taking a second to adjust, he slowly relaxed into it. One gloved hand came up to cup his cheek as he slowly began to kiss him back.

Tony was the first one to pull away, mostly because his lungs were burning. Thanks to the shrapnel and the arc reactor, he had a reduced lung capacity, starkly contrasting Steve’s ability to hold his breath for a frankly alarming period of time. He flashed Steve a soft grin.

“You could’ve asked me to dinner first,” Steve chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. Where’s the fun in that?”

Tony _did_ end up taking him out to dinner. They went to a little fifties-style diner that Tony loved. It was a little after Steve’s time and a while before Tony’s, but the burgers were huge and greasy, the fries were thick cut, and the milkshakes were amazing. While they were on the date, he realized he’d never seen Steve that relaxed or heard him laugh as often. Steve was always so uptight, and it was nice to see him relax a little. He even got him to blush a couple times with his flirting.

They got back to the tower and when the elevator stopped at Steve’s floor, he kissed him one last time before getting out. Tony was practically buzzing from that kiss afterwards, to the point where he couldn’t go to sleep and ended up going down to his workshop instead. He didn’t realize how much time had passed until Steve came down with sandwiches and his sketchbook, making a remark on how he was still wearing the clothes he’d had on the night before.

They went on a few more dates, each of them ending with Steve kissing Tony before stepping out of the elevator. He was always a perfect gentleman, the furthest he went being putting his hands on Tony’s hips while he kissed him.

Tony honestly wished he’d just push him up against the elevator wall and deepen the kiss, letting his hands roam where they wanted. He spent more than one night lying in bed wide awake with his hand under the covers, imagining how it would feel to have his hands on him. But he wasn’t about to push Steve. He would let him set the pace of their relationship.

A month passed without incident. Steve and Tony went on dates Tuesdays and Fridays, and each time he kissed Tony goodnight, leaving him to wonder what would happen if he pushed him just a little further. It was starting to drive him crazy, but if those were the boundaries Steve had, he would respect them. So he didn’t try to deepen the kisses or go any further. He just kissed him back, happy he was getting what he was getting.

But peace never lasted, and after that month, they found themselves in another battle. Steve and Tony had been separated from the rest of the team, standing back to back as a hoard of robots surrounded them. Steve was hurling his shield and throwing punches while Tony aimed blast after blast. It took about an hour before they’d cleared the bots in the area and Natasha tracked down the villain’s hideout, taking him out and sending the remaining robots crashing to the ground. Steve turned to Tony, chest heaving as he caught his breath. 

“We get him?” Steve asked. 

“Target is neutralized,” Natasha replied through the comms.

“Perfect. Rendezvous in twenty minutes. The usual location.” Steve grinned, then reached up to his ear and turned off his comm. Tony was slightly confused by the action, but started to catch on to why he might have done it when Steve closed the distance between them. “Helmet off. Now,” he demanded in that voice he usually reserved for giving orders in the field. The voice that made Tony want to drop to his knees. 

He obeyed, the helmet coming off with a hiss. Steve stepped forwards and reached to Tony, placing a gloved hand on his jaw. Then he flicked off the comm unit and leaned in, pressing a heated kiss to Tony’s lips. 

It was a lot more intense than any of the kisses in the elevator. It was deep and insistent, and after a moment Steve’s tongue was exploring Tony’s mouth. He gladly parted his lips for him, a soft moan escaping him. He might have been slightly more embarrassed by the noise if it weren’t for the fact that he was still buzzing with adrenaline and a little high off the fact that Steve was doing more than just giving him a chaste kiss goodnight. 

Tony lowered his hand down to grip Steve’s hip with an armored hand. Steve pressed up against him, and when he did, he let out a soft groan that went straight to Tony’s hardening cock. It was a little uncomfortable in his suit, but he wasn’t about to complain when he got to hear the soft noises he was making. 

It took him a moment to catch on to the fact that Steve was hard in his suit. He only caught on because Steve was slightly shifting his hips, and every time he did a soft noise left his lips. Tony wasn’t sure if he was aware that he was doing it or if it was just a reflexive response, but noticing it drew a soft chuckle from his lips. 

“Want me to take care of that, Cap?” he teased. 

Steve must have been more worked up than Tony initially thought, because he responded immediately, his voice an octave lower than usual. “ _Yes_.” 

Tony pulled Steve into the nearest alleyway and slid his hand between the two of them, grabbing him through the leather of his pants. Steve groaned lowly, moving to kiss Tony's jaw. He dragged his teeth across the skin of his neck, drawing a whine from Tony. 

He kept his grip light, knowing that he could easily hurt him in the suit. After a moment of just slowly massaging him, he dropped to his knees, letting the armor cushion his fall. Steve looked down at him with eyes that were a much darker shade of blue than usual. 

“Tony…” he said in a low voice.

“You have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Tony asked, undoing Steve’s belt and the fly of his pants.

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve imagined this?”

“What, me sucking you off in an alleyway while wearing a suit of armor?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow before pulling Steve out of his boxers. And holy shit was he big. No way that was all natural. The serum had to have done _something_ to him, because it just wasn’t fair for him to just… have that. 

“You. On your knees, in front of me.”

“You could’ve had this so much sooner.”

“You never said-” Steve’s voice was cut off by a groan as Tony rolled his tongue up the underside of his cock. 

“Well maybe if you hadn’t been such a gentleman I would’ve.” With that, Tony took the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, making Steve gasp and grab onto his hair. 

“Fuck, _Tony_...”

It was the first time Tony had actually heard Steve curse. It was like the carefully crafted persona he’d felt the need to carry over from his days as a propaganda figurehead was finally cracking. The thought made Tony irrationally proud. 

He took more of Steve into his mouth, not for the first time finding himself extremely happy about his lack of a gag reflex. But even without that factor, he still couldn’t get all of him in his mouth at once. He still had about an inch left when the tip of Steve’s dick hit the back of his throat. But judging by the way Steve’s gloved hands gripped his hair and the strangled noises he was making, he didn’t seem to mind. 

“God, Tony... God, you’re amazing. That feels amazing.”

Tony just did his best to make a noise in response, adjusting to the length in his mouth before beginning to bob his head. Steve was heavy against his tongue, and the feeling of his hands in his hair was amazing. He was achingly hard, his own cock imprisoned in his suit, pinned uncomfortably against his stomach. The whole situation of him being on his knees in front of Steve in an alleyway, sucking him off while he was still in uniform was so overwhelmingly filthy. He wanted to stay there forever. 

Steve didn’t immediately start fucking Tony’s mouth. It seemed to be accidental at first. He twitched, pushing his hips forwards and deeper into Tony. Before he could apologize Tony made an encouraging noise, and he hesitantly did it again. He definitely didn’t put up much of a fight once he figured out what Tony wanted him to do, and before long he was properly thrusting into Tony’s mouth, holding his head in place by his hair. 

He was panting, soft curses and moans of Tony’s name falling from his lips. Every noise he made just got Tony more worked up, more desperate for any kind of friction that he couldn’t get while he was in the suit. 

Steve drew in a sharp breath. “Fuck- Tony- close-”

Tony just sucked a little harder, and the next thing he knew, Steve was pushing hard into his mouth and spilling over his tongue, swearing and saying Tony’s name like it was a prayer. Tony’s cock did its best to twitch inside of the suit as he swallowed.

When Steve pulled away, Tony barely had time to cough before he was being hauled to his feet and pulled into a heated kiss. He was sure Steve could taste himself on his tongue, but that didn’t seem to deter him. Maybe he found it attractive. 

“Can you just take off parts of that suit?” Steve asked when he pulled away. 

“Depends. Which part do you want off?” Tony asked, his voice hoarse. 

“I want to take care of you.”

That was all the encouragement Tony needed to figure out a way to detach parts of the suit. It came on in parts, why not off? He managed to get the crotch off, groaning as the metal fell away, freeing his cock. The flight suit hid absolutely nothing, and Steve was looking down at him with pupils blown wide.

He reached down and slid his hand into the pants of the flight suit, gripping Tony with a leather-clad hand. Tony’s knees nearly buckled at the touch, and he grabbed onto Steve’s arms out of instinct. 

Steve began to move his hand, going at a torturously slow pace. He’d occasionally swipe his thumb over the head of Tony’s now leaking dick, collecting the precum on his glove. After about a minute Tony noticed that Steve hadn’t even gone fully soft before he started getting hard again. 

Steve looked up from Tony’s cock, meeting his eyes with an intense gaze that made heat curl in the pit of Tony’s stomach. “I want to fuck you.”

Well, Tony certainly wasn’t about to argue with that. He did pause, though. “Lube?”

Steve rifled through a couple of the small containers on his belt before pulling out a small tub of vaseline. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough. 

“Do you just… carry that around with you?”

“First aid.”

“Huh. Always wondered what you kept in those things.”

With that, Steve was kissing Tony again, pushing him against the wall of the alleyway and pinning him there. Tony groaned as he felt his back hit the wall, and he pulled Steve closer. He managed to get the back of his suit off and Steve turned him around so his hands were pressed up against the wall. 

He tugged down the flight suit as much as he could, then, after a moment of waiting, he heard one glove hit the ground and a slick finger was pressed inside him. Tony bit down on his lip as a second finger was slowly added, then the two of them were spread. 

Steve’s fingers curled in, and he spent a moment fumbling and searching until he managed to find the one spot that made Tony gasp out Steve’s name and his cock jump. He spent a moment just lightly pressing back and forth on that spot before pushing in a third finger. He alternated between spreading them and pressing them against that spot until Tony gasped out a warning. 

“Keep doing that and you’re not going to get a chance to fuck me.”

Steve seemed to take the not-so-subtle hint, because his fingers were withdrawn and a moment later something much larger was pressing against him, then into him. He found himself panting, his forehead pressed against the wall. _Fuck_ Steve was big. 

“You okay, doll?” Steve asked, his lips right next to Tony’s ear.

“Fuck. Yes. Move,” Tony gasped out, pushing back against him. 

Steve obeyed, gripping Tony’s armored hips as he began to move. It took a couple moments of thrusts before he managed to get the right angle that made Tony cry out and his eyes squeeze shut. “Fuck, _Steve_!”

“Thought… thought that’s what I was doing,” Steve panted into his ear, moving to kiss at his neck. 

“Shut up and fuck me harder.” 

Once again, Steve proved his readiness to take orders, moving faster and harder, pounding into that one sweet spot. Tony gasped and moaned and shook, feeling Steve fill him as waves of pleasure washed over him with every thrust. 

Then Steve’s gloved hand was on his cock, and the next thing he knew everything was going white as he came harder than he had in a long time, painting Steve’s red glove and the front of his suit with cum. 

Steve came a moment later, pushing into Tony and calling out his name as he came. 

For a moment they both stood there, panting, Tony slowly becoming aware that it was only the armor keeping him upright. Eventually Steve pulled out, leaving Tony feeling empty. 

The two of them cleaned up in a comfortable silence, Tony putting back on the front and back pieces he’d removed from his suit as Steve replaced his glove. After a couple minutes Steve spoke up. 

“Was that… was that okay?”

“What? Fuck, yes, it was amazing.” Tony looked at him in surprise. 

“Good. I’ve never actually… done anything like that before.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Well that _did_ explain why he was so chaste with everything until he got hopped up on adrenaline. “So you learned that all from…”

“Porn. Very helpful.”

Tony laughed, walking over and quickly kissing Steve’s lips. “Come on, let’s go meet up with the rest of the team. We’re late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! [@underwhelmingalchemist](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/underwhelmingalchemist)


End file.
